vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiddlesticks
Summary For nearly twenty years, Fiddlesticks has stood alone in the easternmost summoning chamber of the Institute of War. Only the burning emerald light of his unearthly gaze pierces the musty darkness of his dust-covered home. It is here that the Harbinger of Doom keeps a silent vigil. His is a cautionary tale of power run amok, taught to all summoners within the League. Decades ago, there existed a powerful rune mage from Zaun - Istvaan. At the end of the fifth Rune War, he became one of the League's first summoners. Too much a prisoner to the old ways of magic, Istvaan stepped further and further outside the rules of conduct in the League. In what was ultimately his last match, his reach finally exceeded his grasp. Sealing himself inside the easternmost summoning chamber, he began incanting the most forbidden of rituals - an extra-planar summoning. What exactly happened inside that chamber remains unknown. No champion came to represent Zaun that day in Summoner's Rift. Only silence echoed back from repeated knocks on the chamber door. The first apprentice who entered was cut down immediately by an unearthly scythe. What few who followed and survived were driven mad by fear, mere husks of men gibbering about crows and death. Afraid of the evil even Istvaan could not control, the League sealed all exits to the chamber, hoping they could contain what they could not destroy. Years went by, but the wooden figure within never moved save to slay any foolish enough to enter. Seeing no recourse to reclaim the chamber, the Council instead devised a use for Fiddlesticks: executioner. While he comes to life and seemingly abides by the rules of summoning in the Fields of Justice, what he awaits inside his chamber is unknown. His unmoving face yields no clues, and his scythe stands ready to strike down any who stand before him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Fiddlesticks, The Harbinger of Doom Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: At least 20 Classification: Scarecrow, Executioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, arcane magic, life energy absorption, can induce fear and permanent insanity, summoning (crows) Attack Potency: At least Room Level+ with Crowstorm Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with magic and crows Standard Equipment: Scythe, Starting/Essential Items (Magus Stalker's Blade, Sorcerer's Shoes, Zhonya's Hourglass, Liandry's Torment, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Fiddlesticks fires a crescent of arcane magic at the opponent. Dread: Fiddlesticks removes 10 magic resistance from enemies he deals magic damage to or casts Terrify on for 2.5 seconds, refreshed on subsequent instances. Terrify: Fiddlesticks causes the target enemy to flee from him for a duration. Drain: Fiddlesticks tethers himself to the target enemy and channels for up to 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to the tethered enemy and healing himself for a percentage of the damage done. If the target breaks the tether by moving out of range, Drain ends immediately. Dark Wind: Fiddlesticks sends a crow to the target enemy that bounces to other nearby enemies up to 4 times, prioritizing targets not yet hit, dealing them magic damage with each strike and silencing them for 1.25 seconds once. Minions and monsters take 50% additional damage. Crowstorm: After channeling for 1.5 seconds, Fiddlesticks blinks to the target location with a murder of crows flying wildly around him for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies each second. Insanity: As stated in his lore, Fiddlesticks can inflict insanity that is permanent and irreversible. Chilling Smite: Can be cast on enemy champions to deal true damage and slow the target by 20% for 2 seconds while gaining 20% movement speed for the same duration. Stasis: Fiddlesticks can put himself in stasis for 2.5 seconds, rendering himself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Artificial Characters Category:Magic User Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Tier 9